


The Nightmare

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: Cuddles, Kuro needs to be protected, M/M, but mahiru makes him feel better, he has a really bad nightmare and does something he regrets, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro has been plagued with really bad nightmares, and during one, he fights back, but when he comes out of it, he realizes he accidentally attacked Mahiru, and hurt his Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

Kuro groaned in his sleep. Usually the vamp would have good dreams of finding the ultimate pillow, or getting all the food and video games he wanted, but not tonight. Tonight the demon in him decided to torture him. Tensing his cat body, Kuro tossed slightly in the little basket bed that Mahiru had given him whenever he wanted to sleep in his cat mode. Biting back growls, Kuro fought the darkness that was invading his dreams all he could, but the demon cat would not relent it’s attack to show him his past mistakes. As the dark mass of fluid began to fill the ugly dark room he was trapped in, Kuro could not get the evil laughter the creature let out as the vampire fought for his escape. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get out of the black sludge, and right when he was about to drown, a light flashed, and Kuro found himself awake with Mahiru shaking him. 

“Come on Kuro,” the Eve told him, smiling when Kuro’s red eyes met his brown. Kuro shakingly stood up, and went to his human form, still feeling the nightmare’s clutch on his thoughts. “We have to go.”

“Hm?” Kuro hummed, stretching a little to pop his muscles. Mahiru stood up as well, and slid on his backpack. Kuro went cat again, and jumped inside of it, letting his front hang out as Mahiru zipped it up until he was safe. Mahiru patted his head, and swung it on his back. “Mahiru?”

“Yeah?” the Eve asked, as he stepped out of the apartment, and locked the door. Kuro looked down at the sidewalk, and thought about it. Mahiru waited, and gave Kuro a confused look. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing….never mind,” the cat whispered, closing his eyes. Mahiru frowned, but carried on down the steps of the apartment building, on his way to school. Kuro was acting strange, but when wasn’t he? He’ll tell him eventually. “I wouldn’t want to trouble him…” Kuro thought, as he claws clenched around Mahiru backpack.

As night came again, Kuro sat on the couch, listening as Mahiru got out of the shower. Hearing the bathroom door open, Kuro stood up slowly, and Mahiru walked into the living room in his boxers with a sleep shirt on. A wet towel laid against his hair and shoulders. Mahiru smiled at the servamp, and pointed towards the bathroom.

“I saved enough hot water,“ he told Kuro. Kuro nodded, and slowly walked towards the misty bathroom. Mahiru watched him in concern. He noticed Kuro seemed to have a lot on his mind. And it was sort of getting depressing. He hoped Kuro would tell him sooner of later. "I’ll be in my room. Come on in, when you’re done, okay?”

Kuro nodded at his Eve, and gently shut the door. Slipping off his shirt, Kuro noticed a pair of joggers and a t-shirt all folded up on the washer. Mahiru knew he would want to take one, so he prepared. Walking over to them, Kuro put his hand on the soft fabric, and smiled. Throwing his clothes in Mahiru’s hamper, Kuro turned on the shower, and slowly stepped in, letting the hot water take all his muscle’s soreness away. Sighing in relief, Kuro quickly washed his hair and body, and then turned off the water to step out. Grabbing a clean towel, Kuro placed it on his head, rubbing his hair dry. When the fog cleared a little, Kuro looked at himself in the mirror and froze.

“It’s not that easy to escape…is it….” a cackle said. Kuro was staring at his own dark reflection. There were no features, just a black shadow with shining blood red eyes staring back at his own. Kuro bit his lip, and backed up. “You can’t escape me Kuro! Not even you’re Eve will trust you once he figures out what you have done!”

“NO!” Kuro yelled over the evil cackling, as he backed up more. When the back of his knees hit the tub, he fell backwards, and landed hard in the ceramic bathtub. The evil cackling filled the room, and Kuro slammed his hands over his ears, and clenched his eyes shut. Black images were swimming in his vision, even though his eyes were shut. “Get out of my head! STOP IT NOW!”  
“Kuro?!” Mahiru yelled, slamming the bathroom open. Glancing around, he saw Kuro naked in the tub, with a slight scratch that was bleeding on his knees. Blushing slightly at seeing his servamp naked, Mahiru ran to his servamp, ignoring it. Kuro felt hands around his wrist, which caused him to scream, and open his eyes, ready to fight. But when he saw his Eve, the mocking voice and laughter in his head disappeared, and he was left panting from all the screaming he did. “K-Kuro…are you okay? You’re bleeding!”

Kuro glanced slowly around, and saw himself in the bathtub. Lowering his hands, Kuro took in the cuts on his knees, and knew they would heal soon anyways. Looking back up at Mahiru, he saw the scared and upset expression on the boy’s face. Slowly getting up, with Mahiru’s help, Kuro grabbed the pants, and slipped them on, much to Mahiru’s relief. Still holding onto Mahiru’s hand, Kuro realized how badly the human was shaking. Letting go of his hand, Kuro slipped the shirt on, and turned to face his Eve. Mahiru put his hands on his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. Kuro bit his lip, and lightly gripped the Eve’s wrists.

“I’m sorry Mahiru,” Kuro whispered, watching as Mahiru breathed a sigh of relief. Mahiru shook his head, and brought the servamp in for a hug. Kuro jerked in surprise, but accepted it, and placed his head on his Eve’s shoulder. “I just remembered a nightmare I had, and it sort of scared me. Sorry for scaring you like I did.”

“Kuro…it’s okay,” Mahiru whispered, pulling away from Kuro, and patting his wet blue hair. Kuro looked down at their bare feet, and sighed. He wanted to tell Mahiru everything, but he couldn’t trust that the Eve wouldn’t hate him after he learned everything he did in the past. He was scared. “You don’t have to tell me now. Just know I’m here for you whenever you need me, okay?”

Kuro nodded, and Mahiru smiled softly. Pulling him, Kuro let Mahiru lead him to the bedroom, where the nightmares of sleep were waiting for the servamp. Kuro swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the tiny basket. Mahiru saw the servamp hesitating, before making a quick decision. Pulling Kuro to his bed, Mahiru opened the covers, and let him get in. Kuro glanced at the brunette in confusion.

“You can sleep with me tonight,” Mahiru whispered, covering them up, and leaning over to turn of the lamp by his bedside. Kuro laid down softly on the extra pillow, and watched as Mahiru got comfortable. Laying on his side, Mahiru watched as Kuro mirrored him, and smiled at him tiredly. “Who knows. It may stop the nightmares.”

Kuro doubted that, but he did feel safer sharing a bed with someone. Mahiru gave him one final pat, before his eyes slipped shut, and his breath evened out. Kuro watched his Eve sleep a little more, before he felt sleep pulling on his consiousness. Letting his eyes drift shut, Kuro let sleep take him, hoping for no nightmares tonight.

Of course, he was wrong. As soon as he fell to sleep, Kuro was back in that black room with no exits. Glancing around, there was no sight of that stupid demon cat that likes to haunt him. Staying where he was, Kuro glanced around, and noticed it seemed like the room was getting smaller by the minute. Feeling confined, Kuro began to walk around, even though he had a hard time seeing. Hearing the evil snickering from the demon, Kuro glanced around, but he still could see him. All of a sudden, something grabbed his ankles, which caused him to stop his walking.

“You are useless…you can’t do anything right….” the demon whispered. Feeling a dark mass right behind him, Kuro glanced around, and saw the demon hanging off the ceiling with those glowing red eyes. It cackled some more, before manifesting right on Kuro’s shoulder. “You really think that Eve of your’s can save you? Well….look over there!”

Kuro looked in the direction the demon cat was pointing, and gasped. A duplicate of Mahiry was hanging there, with his arms chained over his head, and blood running down his face. Kuro growled, and tried to get free, but the sludge that encased his feet grew up to his knees, making it impossible to even move. Kuro was forced to watch as the demon cat made its way over to an unconsious Mahiru. Shaking, Kuro tried to break free, but nothing he did was working, so he just tensed, as he felt tears welling in his eyes.

“Let him go please!” Kuro shouted, tearing at the sludge on his knees. The demon cackled, and summoned many weapons out of no where. Swords, knives, and a ax was all in his paws. Kuro paled, and stopped moving all together. The demon smiled darkly, and thew the ax right into Mahiru’s shoulder. Hearing the Eve scream in agony, Kuro felt the tears finally roll down his cheeks. “NO! Let him go! Please! Don’t! It’s me you want! Not him! P-please!” 

The demon watched in glee as Kuro broke down completely, falling as much as the sludge encasing his legs would let him. Sobs made their way out of the vampire’s throat, raw and full of emotion. The demon cackled some more, and let more weapons make their way into Mahiru, tearing at the skin, and ripping his muscles. Kuro listened on and on as Mahiru’s tortured screams echoed around the dark room. Shaking his head hard, Kuro pressed the palms of his hands over his ears, as the screams echoed in his head.

“Nothing you can do will stop this,” the demon cackled in Kuro’s ear. Finally snapping, Kuro hissed, and finally tore the bindings on his knees with the strength he wanted to keep hidden. The demon cackled more and more, as Kuro ran full speed at him, with a murdering glint in his eyes. “What are you going to do?!”

Kuro growled one last time, before tackling the demon into the dark walls, feeling the dream shatter, as he came back to the real world. Growling, Kuro tore at the bindings holding his wrists, as he bit into whatever was holding him back from killing the demon spawn bitch. But when a cry of pain sounded in the room, Kuro’s eyes widened, as he came out of his dream rage, and took in his surroundings. He was in Mahiru’s room, in his bed. Glancing down, Kuro realized he had the taste of blood, as something was pressing inside his mouth. Glancing down, Kuro saw Mahiru’s arm in his mouth, and the tears of pain in the Eve’s eyes, as Kuro’s teeth were pressed in his wrist. Watching the blood drip down his arm, Kuro gasped, and flew off of his Eve, as he spat out whatever blood he tried to drink in his nightmare state.

“Kuro…w-what?” Mahiru gasped out in pain, pulling his arm to his chest, as he sat up. Kuro backed away from his Eve, and refused to meet the confused eyes. Mahiru bit his lip, and looked down at his wrist. It hurt more then all of the other times Kuro bit him. Glancing at the glowing chain that attached them, Mahiru knew Kuro must’ve accidentally swallowed some of his blood. It felt like his servamp really met to bite his arm off. Looking back up at Kuro, Mahiru saw the servamp was almost swimming in tears. Whatever he dreamed of, must’ve really screwed with him. “Kuro…come here.”

Kuro heard the Eve’s demand, but he didn’t trust himself. He bit Mahiru, and tried to kill him in his sleep. What if he hadn’t woken up? Mahiru could be even more injured then he already was. Shaking his head, Kuro stayed planted where he was on the bed. Far away from Mahiru. Mahiru grit his teeth, and grabbed the glowing chain, and pulled. Kuro felt the chain around his neck being pulled, and he looked up at Mahiru with fear in his eyes. Since there was nothing he could do, Kuro let himself be pulled until he was right in front of his Eve.

“M-Mahiru…” Kuro whimpered out, hiding his face from the Eve’s look. Mahiru bit his lip. He knew Kuro didn’t mean it, the servamp was having a nightmare when he lashed out. How was he supposed to know it was Mahiru he was attacking. Shaking his head, Mahiru placed the palm of his not injured hand on Kuro’s shaking head, and smiled sadly. “Pl-please…I’m sorry!”

“Kuro, it’s okay,” Mahiru whispered, watching as the glowing chain popped out of sight. Meaning the effect of their contract was done for now. Mahiru put his hand under Kuro’s chin, and gently lifted his face to see tears pouring down the servamp’s face. Frowning, Mahiru pulled him closer, until Kuro’s face was pressed into his chest, and he could feel the shaking of the servamp’s held back sobs. “You didn’t mean it. Don’t worry Kuro. It’s not too bad, I’ll heal, stop crying, please.”

Kuro sniffed in Mahiru’s chest, and slowly pulled away to look at his Eve’s wrist. Holding his hand out, Kuro watched as Mahiru put his wrist in his hand with no hesitation. Swallowing, Kuro looked over his bite in Mahiru’s wrist, and like the teen said, it wasn’t bad, it even stopped bleeding. Sighing in relief, Kuro glanced back at Mahiru, and saw him staring at him, with a smile on his face. Feeling the emotions in him well up again, Kuro launched forward, and pushed his face back in Mahiru’s chest. Mahiru held Kuro as he felt the sadness turn to relief inside Kuro’s body. Lying them back, Mahiru covered them back up, and felt Kuro’s legs tangle against his, as the servamp pulled Mahiru closer to him.

“I’m so sorry,” Kuro whimpered in his Eve’s chest, purring a little when Mahiru traced his spine, and rubbed his fingers softly through his hair. Mahiru shook his head again, and pulled them closer. Listening to his heart beat, Kuro sighed, feeling sleep tug at him again. Mahiru noticed, and shushed his protest. “I…didn’t mean it.”

“I know Kuro…” Mahiru whispered, watching as sleep began to tug more and more out of his servamp. Pulling him closer, Mahiru kissed the sleepy servamp’s forehead, and watched as Kuro closed his eyes. “Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. Goodnight Kuro.”

Kuro hummed as sleep finally overtook him. The steady beat of Mahiru’s heart acted like a lullaby as the servamp was knocked fully asleep. The last thought on Kuro’s thought was that he was hoping for no more nightmares that night. And he got his wish. For in his dream, he was he was traveling for the ultimate ramen noodles along with Mahiru. Kuro breathed out a sigh, letting a smile flow on his sleeping face as the peaceful dream continued in his head, as he cuddled closer to his sleeping Eve.


End file.
